From the Beginning !
by WindStylez
Summary: Mark isn't all ways an overly-loud soccer freak,Sometimes, he is calm and collected. Watch as the Inazuma eleven start from the beginning with their Captain being clever and strategic. Come and see Inazuma Eleven storm the world. This is a Mark x Nelly (I'm using English names.) fic and major events that happen in Anime will be in this fic.


Hey guys! This is my first Inazuma Eleven fic. If I'm honest, I only started watching Inazuma recently and I'm in love with it. It's funny how mark is such a womanizer yet doesn't realise. (In the fic I will be using English names of the Characters, if you want me to use Japanese names then just ask)

However, this is my first time writing one of these fics and I don't know the whole plot of Inazuma eleven just yet, so most of the story will be OOC except for mark won't be so clueless about women. (*CoughNellyCough*)

Nelly and Mark are meant to be and by the looks of _Go_, they are married in it :D Yay. This will be a Mark and Nelly fic, she sort of act like the same at the start of the anime, but will ease a lot quicker and start showing more affection towards Mark (her Challenges she will set will be more to the fact of seeing mark longer etc...). But, come on, you've got to agree that mark is quite the womanizer, even though he doesn't do anything with the girls he likes. Well, other than marry Nelly/Natsumi in Go.

Only main thing about this fic is that the major events in the storyline will most likely occur. IE, Zeus Jr soccer match, Alius academy etc….

However, let's get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I totally own Inazuma eleven and all the Characters and am willing to sell owner ship to highest bidder. Send PayPal amounts to OMGyoubelievedit .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The First Day Back!**

"MARK! YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" Shouted a female voice from the bottom of the stairs as it echoed of the walls and into the young man's room.

As soon as the words finished coming out of the female's mouth, a boy, aged 13 with brown hair shot out of his warm bed and start onto the floor with a loud 'Thud'.

Groaning as he stood up and stretched his back and muscles a few time before proceeding out of his, surprisingly tidy room, and straight into the bathroom across from the boy bedroom.

As Mark finished up in the bathroom a few minutes later, he then ventured back into his bedroom and proceeded to throw on his Academy school clothes for another endearing day of '_School_'.

Mark is a simple boy, with his brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. His general eye shape is round and bright. He is always seen wearing an orange headband just like his grandfather. He is wearing a light blue blazer with a black t-shirt underneath showing off his musically yet athletic build and slightly darker blue trousers. On his feet is a pair of navy blue trainers with a white stripe on the outside of either shoe.

Mark isn't the tallest Guy in the world; however, he is relatively short compared to some of his team mates. But, his height would be classed as average for his age group.

Slowly adjusting his satchel that is placed on his right shoulder and draped to the left half of his body, picks up a photo of an older looking version of Mark.

He quickly brought the frame of the photo to his mouth before kissing it and talking aloud to himself, "I'll carry on to love soccer, like you Grandpa, and I'll be the best Goalie in the world!" he exclaimed with a fire burning in his eyes as he placed the picture, quickly, but steadily on his desk of draws next to his newly made bed.

Mark ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast left on the table for him by his mother before quickly shouting, "See ya' later Mom! I'm going to be late if I leave it any longer."

He slammed the door shut as he bolted out of his house and on the path to his high school, Raimon High, as it was called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour before Mark even got up; a young, red headed girl was slowly rising from her bed. Her room was the same size as pent houses in the most luxurious of Hotels. By the back wall of the room was her King size bed with a canopy over the top of it. A balcony of to the right hand side of the room and various stands and furniture littered the room.

The said girl was about 13 years old; she has long, wavy auburn hair and eyes of the same hue. She has long bangs which are parted in the middle and pulled in the back.

Adjusting her eye sight to the sun light that managed to seek its way through her draped curtains, allowed herself a moment before climbing out of her memory foam mattress.

As she soon got out of the bed, it is shown that she slept in a dark pink night gown not revealing anything that is underneath, as she edged herself over to her Private bathroom where she soon got cleaned up ready for the day ahead.

Her name is, Nelly Raimon, and she is the Daughter of Raimon High's chairman.

'_People at school are so boring; I've got the highest grades. I don't see why I should have to go anymore_' she mused to herself before a knock on her door interrupted her. When the door opened, it revealed a large man in a black tuxedo with sunglasses on.

"Your Father is waiting for you at Raimon high. He says be there in 30 minutes max." said the Guard as he left her room.

After a Minute of getting out her Raimon high clothes, she left to the kitchen and made herself some Cereal and then left with the Guard that knocked on her door earlier.

She is wearing default cream coloured shirt but with a maroon ribbon at the middle and a maroon pleated skirt. She also has on knee high socks and black dolly shoes.

The Drive to Raimon high was eventless and boring in her opinion, she would occasionally see a group of friends walking to Raimon, and most of the time, questioned her own friendship with people. To her knowledge, she didn't have any friends, as she spent most of her time studying and staying indoors, or, she acted high and mighty.

The black limo pulled to a stop which brought her out of her internal debate of her 'friends'. The door opened for her and she slowly stepped out and glanced around the school yard to see who was there. She noticed that a lot of the rugby team seemed to be eyeing her and debating in their little group to see who would have enough courage to talk to her.

It had been a full hour when she reached the School yard in her Limo, said car was starting to pull off down the road as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and started to walk towards the school doors.

Nelly's walk to the doors seemed to be more interesting than she originally thought. She made it half way across the Schoolyard when a Brown haired boy charged into her, clearly not seeing where he was going. As he crashed into her, she tumbled backwards landing on her back whereas he landed head first on the concrete path next to her.

For a moment, she seemed in shock at what happened. This was the first time someone barged into her whether on accident or purpose. Regaining her bearings, Nelly sat bolt up and glared at the boy next to her that seemed to be unmoving.

Sighing, she stood up, straightening her dress and shirt, walked over to the still prone boy and rolled him over. When she got a good look at his face, he seemed like quite the handsome boy. His hair, headband, and facial features just lured her in to wanting more, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

It was then she noticed the slight bit of blood coming from the top of his head, thinking quickly, she lifted him up with his arm over her shoulders and carried/dragged him to the Nurse's office inside the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a normal day for Mark, running to the Soccer Club gang base, getting to school on time, then he just blows it by running into a girl and everything goes black.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Mark opened his eyes ever so slightly to allow his eyesight to adjust to change in light brightness. Mark's eyes came to a few seconds later where he noticed the white ceiling and walls. Sighing, he shook his head and slowly raised his body to be in a sitting up position when he felt like his head was on fire. Quickly clutching the side of his head where it hurt the most. It was then that he heard some words from someone that seemed to be close to the bed.

"Hang on dear, your head is going to hurt a lot for a while. Why don't you just lay down and rest?" asked the feminine voice

Slowly nodding his head as he lowered his body back down so he was lying on his back while staring at the ceiling.

Mark finally decided to voice his question to who he hoped had been the nurse, "What happened? All I remember is running into a girl" he asked, his voice sounding raspy and in need of a drink.

It was then that a new voice spoke up from next to the bed again, "I brought you here as you collided with me and knocked yourself out. You're quite clumsy you know that?" she said with a little giggle at the end

To mark her voice sounded Angelic, but, couldn't help that the blow at him being clumsy seemed to hit a nerve, "I'm not clumsy! I just wasn't watching where I was going that is all!" he whispered, his voice not portraying how annoyed he was.

It was then that she giggled again before talking, "of course you were. If you hadn't realised, I haven't had an apology for being ran into." She said the first bid mockingly before regaining her serious composure to voice the second.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. My name is Mark Evans, and I'm going to be the best soccer goalie in the world." He said

"Hm… Soccer, that stupid game with the ball, what would someone like you, want to do with that game exactly?" she asked sarcastically.

Now that really stuck a nerve in Mark's book. Soccer was the best game ever and he would gladly play it with all his heart.

"You might not have realised, but Soccer is a game where you can learn all about new people and challenges to get stronger. By playing soccer with all my heart, I can understand the opposition and become friends, and also know what they are thinking just by exchanging the ball. Soccer is amazing, and like my Grandfather, I'll be the best Keeper ever!" he voiced as the tone raised a little before shrinking back to a whisper as the fire in his determined eye seemed to grow more and more.

Nelly was a bit taken back with the confidence that seemed to extrude with that speech, and really, it did reach Nelly, but, she wouldn't say that to Mark.

So to Reply to Mark, she answered nonchalantly, "Interesting. But still, Soccer is nothing more than a kid's game with a ball."

However, the reply she got wasn't the one she was looking for, "Can I see your face? And a name to know who it is that I bumped into? Please?"

Nelly for a better lack of the world was shocked, she had been insulting his '_Religion_' as she had come to call it, and he just wanted to see her and what her name was.

Slowly accepting what he asked, she strolled over to the side of the bed and leaned over, ever so slowly, as to not fall on him and just enough to see her face.

Mark's breath hitched for a second and felt a small burning sensation on either side of his face. The only word he could use to describe the girl in front of him was '_Beautiful_', he mused to himself and shook his head a few times forgetting about the pain.

Nelly laughed at his misfortune, she saw the slight pink tinge in his cheeks when she revealed herself to him, and she saw the way he shook his head to get rid of it. If she was honest with herself, it was a slight relief that he hadn't tried anything like the rugby club would have done, like, ask her on dates, or show of their muscles.

"Eh... What is your name then miss…?" he asked

"Oh, I'm sorry Mark; my name is Nelly Raimon, Daughter of Raimon's Chairman." She exclaimed proudly

"That's so cool; you must be like super rich and have lots of free time then!" Mark said as he smile, a big-wide, cheerful smile, that sent a slight bit of blood to her cheeks. She pushed down the stinging sensation quickly before he noticed and slowly walked to the door.

"I'll see you around Nelly-san! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Mark shouted before she reached the door.

She turned around deftly as her hand was resting on the door handle of the medical room, her eyes widened with what he said, '_Friends? I've never really had friends; He could be my first true friend._' She thought quickly before smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will Mark-kun." And with that she left the room and mark fell back to sleep as his head was causing him a massive headache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the fourth period in the day, Maths. The class piled into the room as everyone took their respective seats. There were only a few people from Raimon's seven players and two managers located in the class. There is, Raimon high's Managers; Sylvia Kino, Celia Hills and Their striker Kevin Dragonfly. The rest of the class were either smart, in the rugby team or Nelly Raimon.

The class had just settled down and the teacher was currently going through different equations for solving algorithms, however, it seemed Nelly's mind was unfocused. Her day started off, Awful, First she is rushed out of the house to school, and then she arrives and gets knocked over. Her mind seemed to become clear after what she had just thought; her mind slowly drifted onto Mark, His smile, Facial features and his determination. It was everything she wasn't, and if she was honest, Nelly loved it!

It was at that moment that a knock on the door to the classroom for maths seemed to break her from her internal thoughts.

The Maths teacher put down his pen and walked over to the door, sliding it open, his gaze landed on one of his students from a different lesson that never seemed to pay interest, or, was fast asleep. It was in one of his History lessons that the teacher decided to leave the boy by calling him a 'Lost cause'.

"Ah…Mark, what a _pleasure _it is to see you again. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing disturbing my Maths le-"was all the Teacher stammered out before three student burst out shouting.

"Mark, where were you for four lessons? We have been worried sick!" shouted Sylvia

"Hey Bro! You missed soccer practice at lunch and Break. So not cool dude!" said Kevin Nonchalantly, however, if you looked at his eyes, they were filled with relief.

The last to shout out was Celia, she always was a more reserved girl, but when it was to do with her friends, she would fight, kicking and screaming. "Mark Evans! You had all of us worried sick, we even called your mother and asked her where you were!" she said, but just like Kevin her eyes betrayed her.

It seemed that their outburst gained too much attention to themselves as many of the other students seemed to either be, Mocking them and Mark, or openly avoiding any contact with them at all.

Nelly slowly felt her heart beat a little quicker as Mark's name was mentioned, but managed to keep it down to normal pace so people didn't see her fidget nervously with the rim of her skirt.

Said boy looked worse for wear, his eye lids were sagging heavy and he seemed to be swaying a little where he stood. However, that didn't stop him from answering with one of his famous grins and commenting back to his friends.

"Hey guys! Sorry I had you all worried, just a minor problem that's been taken care of," He replied, but, everyone in the room seemed to notice that he was forcing himself to move. He then continued and addressed the teacher, "Sir, I recently got let out of the Nurse's office and went straight to maths, but, my maths teacher said I was good enough to come here." He said with a bow, that ended with him tumbling forward slightly but managed to regain his balance.

"Erm…Mark, you don't seem to be 'with it' at the moment. Are you sure the Nurse let you out?" his teacher asked, clearly concerned for the boy health.

"Eh... hehe, well you see, the Nurse left the room. So I figured I was alright if she didn't need to be caring for me anymore so I excused myself." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Said Teacher just rolled his eyes and allowed Mark entrance to the room. He slowly scanned the room for a seat when the teacher noticed one next to Nelly Raimon and ushered the boy to the seat.

As Mark was slowly walking to the chair, he never noticed who he was sitting by as he vision got cloudy and hazy and he started to stumble. He was saved when he quickly caught the edge of his desk and quickly pulled the chair out and seated himself down.

Nelly wasn't faring to well when the teacher pointed next to her seat; she had the strangest sensation in her tummy but played it down to her being nervous about her new/only friend sitting next to her. She had noticed when he stumbled at the side of their desk, and how quickly he sat himself down before laying his head on his arms draped across his half of the desk. Although, unlike him, she had heard the rugby players in the corner of the room, a few rows back from hers, stifling and laughing quietly at Mark's misfortune about 'Not being able to walk properly' and 'he is that stupid, even walking is difficult.'

It sent a bit of her anger to her fists, as her hair fell across her eyes and shadowed them out completely. Her knuckles shaking slightly as she subdued the anger that was building up inside her.

It was then that she caught her teacher's words making their way to her ears.

"I know it's a bother to ask Miss Nelly, but, could you catch Mark up with the work so far please." He asked politely

Nelly just nodded her head as she thought her voice would gain a conscious of its own and shout at the rugby players for their comments.

Looking around the room, she noticed the girl called Sylvia staring at Mark with worry evident in her eyes and a small tinge of pink in her cheeks. Her mouth was covered by her hand before she refocused on what the teacher was saying. Sylvia has short brown hair, wears a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes. She always wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes.

Next to Sylvia is a girl called Celia Hills. Celia has neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs are parted into three strands. Her default dress is the Raimon girls' uniform. It's cream in colour with short sleeves, with an orange ribbon hanging in the middle of the collar and with a grey pleated skirt.

The Boy on the right of Celia was currently laid back in his chair and looked to be asleep but was smirking. His name is Kevin Dragonfly. He has very short pink hair and is quite tall. He has dark skin and a tear mole below his left eye. His attire was the standard for Raimon high.

As Nelly scanned over Mark's friends, she heard the faintest groan from next to her. Quickly averting her eyes to Mark, she noticed his hand was clutching where his head had been bleeding that same morning. She had really felt the deepest sympathy for him, even though it _was_ his fault, but now, it seemed to be getting worse. But, one thing caught her attention the most, it that he was forcing himself to write down the notes that were written on the board. His head clearly affecting his writing by the scruffy nature and wobbly hand crawling its way across the pages in his maths book.

Finally deciding enough, Nelly leaned over to his side of the table and grabbed his hand before gently taking the pen out of his grip and readjusting his arm and hand off of the maths book. She then pulled the Maths book towards her and started writing the notes for him.

Mark's eyes widened when he felt a hand against his, he had been completely oblivious to who he was sat next to, either due to; His hazy and clouded eyesight, or the raging headache keeping him from focusing for once. He steadily turned his head towards the person next to him, only to see a blurred image of a girl with Auburn coloured hair and a white shirt on and skirt.

Nelly looked up from his book to inspect Mark, and what she saw slowly sent her Stomach to do flips. His eyes looked glazed over, almost as though they had gone blurry. His eye lids were drooping lower and lower as his gaze met her Auburn coloured eyes before she whispered to him so no one could hear, "Just go to sleep Mark-kun, You look as though you need it." She giggled at the end.

As soon as the first words left her mouth, he could instantly tell who it was. His eyes widened a little as the person spoke.

"A-are you sure Nelly? I can still write you know, even if my vision is a little blurry." He proclaimed back to her with one of his signature grins.

Even his voice sounded rough to her ears, but the grin seemed to block all of that out, he was determined to carry on, even if it hurt him more. He was just the kind of guy that wanted to preserve through it all by acting confident and his fighting spirit seemed to have calmed down her Tummy.

"I'm Sure Mark-kun, just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when the lesson ends." She whispered happily, as he nodded and his eye lids sunk together and his head slowly fell onto his awaiting arms for a decent sleep.

She was shocked when she heard one last thing from the brunette next to her, "Thank you Nelly-chan." She slightly blushed at the suffix at the end but brushed it of quickly.

She had taken the next minute to look at how peaceful he slept the slow rising of his shoulders, and the relaxed look in his smile and facial features allowed you to see that he needed the sleep.

As she watched him a little longer, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her from behind. Swirling her head right, caught the briefest glimpse of an angry glare from one Sylvia, before it softened slightly and turned back to her own work.

'_Phew!_' thought Nelly as she felt she had been caught staring at the brunette enigma next to her. Deciding to finish of his notes, she turned her full attention back to work in his maths book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heeeeey Mark-kunnnn, Markkkk, You've got to wake up now." Were the words ushered into his ear.

Ever so slowly raising his head, not wanting a repeat of what happened in the nurse's office. Opened his slightly blood-shot, yet not as cloudy eyes, as his gaze landed on the Auburn haired beauty next to him.

Letting out a silent yawn, he whispered back, "Hey nelly, I really appreciate you writing my notes for me and all." He finished with that big grin of his.

Nelly nodded, accepting his thank you and understanding his situation. Slightly giggling at the broad grin he gave her, moved his book back in front of him.

Checking the time, Mark looked over to the clock at the front of the room. There was only 5 minutes left of the lesson, and then he was free to go home and probably sleep away the headache.

"Now then class. I want you to revise the equations I gave you this lesson as we will have a test on them next time." Said the teacher before the bell started ringing signifying the end of the school day.

Quickly packing his stuff in his bag, Mark stood bolt up and went to walk out of the desk when his head seemed to cave in on itself and sent him tumbling back down to his seat.

He could hear the Rugby players laughing at him and the snide comments that were made. But, he didn't let it get the best of him; the only thing he seemed to care about was the giggling from next to him.

Sighing and turning his head, he caught sight of Nelly, with a hand in front of her mouth, and giggling at his misfortune.

"Not you too Nelly-chan! I thought you would understand why it's hard for me to walk at the moment." He pouted

Nelly just seemed to find it funnier before she ended up replying, "I wasn't laughing at your Misfortune Mark, I was laughing because, you'd think after standing up so suddenly this morning, you would have learnt your lesson."

However, her words just seemed to send Mark further and further away until he was crying anime tears and a black storm cloud over head, jittering things about 'Nelly-chan thinks I'm stupid'

"Oh, cheer up Mr-pouty-face. Listen, I'll help you walk home. I'm walking home today anyway so it's the least I can do for my …. Friend!" he exclaimed the last part happily as if she had just accomplished finally getting a friend.

Mark just seemed to blush a little before nodding his head. He used Nelly's arm as leverage to get up and made sure to stick only a few centimetres away from her shoulder should he stumble again.

They made it to the door when marks friends caught up with the pair.

"Mark, what's the matter? Why couldn't we find you earlier? Asked Sylvia, clearly worried for her friend

"Yeah I'd like to know too. You never skip out on practice, and as the Captain, you're supposed to motivate the players." Said Kevin

"I'm really sorry about it guys, I was making my way to the Club and bumped into Nelly here," he pointed at Nelly next to him, "and hit my head of the floor. It caused me a real bad headache but I'm fine now!" he said joyfully, but everyone around him could tell he was forcing himself to be upbeat about it.

"Why are you so close to Nelly at the moment Mark?" Asked Celia, suspiciously because of the distance between their shoulders.

Mark looked to the side and then at his shoulders before grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, "Eh... Nelly said she would help me home because she is walking back to hers anyway."

"Hm... I see, well we better not keep you then." Celia said grinning like a mad man – well, Mad Woman – before shooing Sylvia and Kevin out of the room.

"Well….That was weird!" Nelly replied as she and Mark started walking again

"I suppose, but hey, they're my friends and I'd never ridicule them for how they act. We are like one big happy family, you know?" Mark beamed a smile to Nelly who nodded and smiled back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Trip to marks house was quite quiet, but not awkward. They were both happy with the silence, and Nelly was happy when he grabbed her hand as he stumbled. It was an odd sensation she got when he grabbed her hand, like a spark was set of in her stomach and made its way to her heart where it exploded.

They arrived just outside of Mark's front door, where they both said goodbye and mark said a thank you to nelly when they were interrupted by another voice.

"MARK EVANS, I had a phone call from the nurse saying that, 'Mark Evans snuck out of the room when I went to get my lunch from the car. I tried to track him down, but when I found him there was only 10 minutes left of the lesson, so I let him be.' That young man and a phone call from Celia, saying that you were missing. I've been worried sic-" she was abruptly cut of when her eyes landed on the girl just walking away from mark, "Who's this then mark," She said as she pointed to nelly but continued before either could say a word, "Is she your Girlfriend? She's quite the looker Mark, Oh your Father would be so proud." She said with fake tears brimming at the edges of her eyes that seemed to gain a sparkle.

Mark and Nelly had the decency to blush at the comments made, but it was Mark who recovered first.

"Eh...Moooom, you have got this all wrong," he said indignantly, "Nelly was the one I bumped into at the start of school and ended up in the Nurse's office. Then at 4th lesson, I left the room and made my way to maths where I was transferred to a high class. I ended up sitting next to Nelly and she helped me through the lesson because of my bad head and offered to help me home." Mark said as his mom's eye glint didn't seem to fade.

"Well then….Nelly was it? I'm Mark's mom, Sharon. If you're even in the Neighbourhood, just stop on by. A friend of Mark's is always welcome in our house." She replied kindly

Nelly nodded before replying, "If I'm in the neighbourhood I will, and yes, my name is Nelly Raimon and I was helping Mark home. HE stood up to quick at the end of the lesson and gave himself a headache." She giggled a little again before continuing, "Mark remember, you need lots of rest and you'll be fine by tomorrow." She finished and Mark pouted, he relented a second later and nodded his head.

"Whoa Mark, she's got you whipped. She has you eating out of the palm of her hand." Laughed another voice that appeared behind Sharon. It was Mark's Dad, Liam.

Mark and Nelly blushed up a storm, as Nelly very quickly bowed and left the residents home to not be seen putting a tomato to shame.

Mark's parents seemed to find the kids reactions hilarious as they all walked back into the house. Mark was stood in his yard staring at where Nelly had stood, seemingly in deep thought, '_I don't understand why! Why do I get this knot in my stomach when I'm near her? Why do I feel my face heat up and a stinging sensation my cheek? Argh Man….. I really am Clueless._' He mused to himself in concentration, only to be broken by his mom.

"Mark dear, come inside, I've made your favourite Rice Balls!" Sharon shouted from the kitchen.

That seemed to wake Mark from his trance and his thoughts of Nelly and the feeling he gets faded. Storming into the house where he could smell the delicious aroma of Rice Balls covered in honey, quickly sat down and indulged himself in the '_Work Of Gods_'. The Dinner had come and gone and Mark finally relented to his massive headache and sleepy feeling sent him down a parallel road of sleep and dreams where he embraced the night to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how did I do guys? That was the first chapter, and if you haven't realised, I'm starting it from the beginning. If you're wondering, then yes, most of the Events that happen in Anime will happen, for example, FFI, Alius Academy, Nelly leaving to 'Study', however, I wonder what the outcome of her leaving will be in my fic though (WinkWinkNudgeNudge).

Please leave review and ideas that could benefit the story and Peace from me!  
Ja Ne!

-WindStylez


End file.
